


Love At First Fight

by Tsundeyama



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Aoki ? More Like AoKING, But also, Childhood Friends To Ennemies To Lovers, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fist Fights, M/M, Public Kissing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, dare i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: chika finds himself speechless in front his crying friend. why does he care so much ? had he felt that way ever since they stopped talking to each other ? was it really so hard to come to him and explain himself, apologize ? — but the again, chika found himself too proud to be the bigger person and make the first step towards reconciliation either, so he shouldn’t feel so mad about yuni not doing the same.« you’re a fucking idiot. » a blushing, crying, shaking idiot but also kind off his idiot as well.
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Love At First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Love at First Fight as if it wasn't love at first SIGHT for them.  
> You know I had to do it to them.

no matter how much he wants to take advantage of yuni’s nerves, of his weaknesses, there is still a huge part of him that suffers every time his childhood friends misses a serve, or gets blocked. chika shouldn’t care : they are not teammates this time around, and he is pretty sure that they’ll never play volleyball together again, but still, not being friends with yuni anymore doesn’t mean that he likes seeing him get hurt.

his team scores another point and something snaps inside chika. he doesn’t know what is going on, but he knows yuni is better than this. he is tall, athletic, had trained hard before their argument last year and kept practicing even afterward so how can he not have improved ? how can he be so bad ?

« for heaven’s sake, get a grip. » it spills past his lips unwanted, but chika is so angry right now, he doesn’t even care that they are in the middle of the match when he crosses the court, slips under the net to reach yuni and to grab him by the shirt, yanking his face closer to him.

they haven’t talked for months, and when they do it’s like this. chika hates it, hates himself for not being a better friend, a better _person_ altogether… he should’ve talked to yuni that day after the qualifiers instead of walking away after rudely eavesdropping like he did. maybe then, they would still be friends. maybe then, yuni’s eyes would light up, maybe he’d smile at him like he used to do instead of looking so thoroughly sad. « fight. at least _try_ to get one over and if you don’t… then you don’t even deserve to be playing volleyball. »

it is common knowledge among everyone that knows him that chika has angry issues, but he doesn’t think he ever got into a physical fight with anyone in years. still, his limbs move without him commanding them to, throwing yuni to the ground, ready to punch him but instead just shaking his shoulders for him to get a grip. « i am trying okay ? » yuni says, his fingers already circling over chika’s wrist to get him to stop, which he does. « i am trying my best to _lose_ , and i don’t know how to do it right. »

chika frowns, then his eyes widen, not really understanding anything of what his former classmate was saying. why would he even to lose ? « aoki-senpai said that if we lost the game today, then you’ll join the team… come on, isn’t this enough ? » he is crying, and he doesn’t even have to raise his head for chika to know it. not when he sounds like this. « come back already. i want to play volleyball with _you_. »

come back _to me_ , it implies, _i miss you,_ and chika finds himself speechless in front his crying friend. why does he care so much ? had he felt that way ever since they stopped talking to each other ? was it really so hard to come to him and explain himself, apologize ? — but the again, chika found himself too proud to be the bigger person and make the first step towards reconciliation either, so he shouldn’t feel so mad about yuni not doing the same.

« you’re a _fucking_ idiot. » a blushing, crying, shaking idiot but also kind off _his idiot_ as well. « why would i even want to play with you if you suck so much ? i don’t want to be in a team full of losers, i can’t believe — _kuroba_ ! »

he is so dumbfounded that he can’t even express himself anymore and so he decides, instead, to reach out for his friend’s face, squishing his damp cheeks in his hands. « _haijima—_ » he whines, and although the blond suddenly misses the much more intimate _'chika'_ he used to get, he still takes it. everything is better than yuni not calling his name at all.

_i love you_ , he wants to say, _i have loved you since we’ve been five_ — but he doesn’t and instead his lips crash over yuni’s, effectively shutting his protests up. chika had stopped listening anyway.

he half-expects yuni to push him away, only because they are in public and not because he could feel differently : surely this meant something. surely the way he had always looked at his friend like he was his whole world meant chika’s feeling were mutual, or else, yuni was definitely one weird and overly affectionate dude. yuni stays right where he is though, arms coming to wrap around chika’s shoulder as if kissing him was the most natural thing in the world, something they do often — they wish they could do it often from now on — making the smallest noise of appreciation upon finally getting kissed by the long-time object of his affections.

when chika finally pulls away, cheeks more red than yuni has ever seen them, he looks less angry and more sheepish, only now realizing what he has done but not regretting in the least. « come on now, i’ll join the team… you can actually try to win now. show me some good stuff. »

« about that— » aoki, _bastard_ , chika had almost forgotten his presence here with them. how much more annoying could he get hm ? « you’re actually out. there obviously was a 'no fighting on the court' rule. » he pulls out a red card, his regretful expression so fake it makes chika want to lash out at him. « on the bench. both of you. »

chika gets his response. he _can’t_ get anymore annoying than that.


End file.
